


Great Idea

by katling



Series: Give me a kiss, and to that kiss a score [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sex, but mostly it's just sex, there's a tiny amount of something that might resemble plot, yeah this is pretty much pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: This is another in mytypes of kissesfics. This does fit in with the others in the series but can be read as a stand alone.Finn has great ideas. Really, he does. Poe loves his ideas, especially when they involve bed and nakedness. (And walls but that's for later.)





	

The door slammed closed and Poe gave a gasp as he was pushed firmly against it by Finn plastering himself against him. Finn almost immediately pulled back at the gasp and Poe grabbed at him, yanking him back. He’d had more than a few fantasies about this exact scenario and he wasn’t about to let it go now that he had the reality.

“Poe?” Finn said breathlessly. His eyes were wide and full of wonder and lust then he dropped his head and began mouthing kisses along Poe’s neck.

Poe gripped tightly at Finn’s hips, keeping him tight against him as he tilted his head to allow Finn better access. Finn’s warmth, his solid strength, his lips against his skin had his mind reeling. Even better, Finn _wanted_ this, had all but demanded it. Poe was done saying no, wait, not yet. Especially given that Finn had initiated this, had kept going, so very clearly _wanted_ this.

He moaned as Finn sucked at his collarbone and pulled the younger man tighter against him, if that was even possible. “Finn… _kriff_ , Finn…” He gasped and panted, his brain going on the fritz when Finn gently set his teeth against his skin. “Oh, fuck. What’s your… your opinion on… on just fucking me against the door?”

He felt Finn’s hips stutter against his, pressing their clothed erections together in a move that made both of them moan. Finn’s head dropped until his forehead rested against Poe’s shoulder.

“Poe…” He sounded almost lost, like Poe had managed to derail his brain as effectively as he’d derailed Poe’s. “I… yes… just… next time?”

A surge of relief and joy went through Poe at the confirmation this wasn’t a one off and he clawed back enough of his self-control to start moving them towards the bed. As he did, Finn turned his attention back to Poe’s neck and the biting sucking kisses did nothing for Poe’s concentration or his coordination. As a result, they fell onto the bed in a welter of limbs that ended with Finn rolling on top of him, one solid leg sliding between his. He bucked up against the sudden welcome pressure and felt Finn’s answering hardness at his hip.

Finn whined at the stimulation and Poe could feel his open-mouthed gasps against his skin. He yanked at the younger man’s shirt and tried to pull it off, even as Finn was trying to do the same to him. They tangled and paused and kissed then tangled again before Poe laughed and shoved Finn back so that the younger man was sitting on his haunches.

“This might go better if we concentrate on our own clothes,” he said with that wild, exhilarated grin that had started this in the first place during their escape from the _Finalizer_.

Finn laughed and nodded his agreement and for the next few seconds clothes and boots were yanked off and dumped over the side of the bed. Poe shifted slightly and when he pulled Finn back down against him, he was cradled between his legs, bringing their erections together. Finn immediately bucked down uncontrollably and Poe groaned. His hands grabbed at Finn’s arse and encouraged his movements and their lips met in a messy, heated kiss.

“Poe, I can’t…” Finn gasped and moaned. “I’m gonna…”

Finn tried to move back but Poe’s hands tightened on his arse, keeping him where he was. “Yeah… yeah, come on, baby,” the pilot growled in a low voice. “That’s it. Come for me, Finn.”

Finn groaned helplessly and buried his face in Poe’s neck as he came, the slick wetness easing the last few thrusts. He slid his arms under Poe’s back and raised his head, feeling a little sheepish and embarrassed, though considering Poe was still moving, writhing and undulating against him, that feeling was fading fast.

“I’m sorry. I thought I could… I didn’t want to…”

Poe dragged him into a messy kiss then grinned at him again, his eyes alight with desire and lust. ‘S’okay, buddy,” he said, licking his lips then doing that little biting thing that always drove Finn crazy. “I don’t think you’re down for the count just yet.”

“I just… I’ve never done this before,” Finn admitted. “I mean, I _have_. But just with… with hands and… and mouths a couple of times.” His face was hot as he stammered through his explanation. “But not… not like _this_.”

He didn’t know how to explain it any better. That there had never been _feelings_ involved before. That he’d _never_ felt like this. That is had always been so _perfunctory_ , a means to an end, just a bit of relief, not something that actually _mattered_. But whatever expression was on his face seemed to make sense to Poe and he drew in a sharp breath at the look the older man gave him. There was understanding and acceptance there but there was also _want_ and _hunger_ and a kind of helpless desire that felt like a punch to the chest.

“What do you want?” Poe asked, a desperate yearning in his voice. “Because, buddy, I gotta tell you _anything’s_ going to feel good right now but…” He swallowed hard and he was panting with how much he _wanted_ and he couldn’t stop the way his hips were moving, grinding his erection up against Finn. “I need… I… you…”

Finn gave a soft laugh, feeling awed and so very pleased at having reduced Poe to this. “I want…” He laughed again and kissed Poe. He then started kissing his way down Poe’s neck and chest, interspersing his kisses with touches and caresses that Poe liked a lot based on the noises he was making. He paused when he reached the pilot’s navel and looked up. “I want this.”

Poe could only look on helplessly as Finn, his eyes full of joy and delight, continued his path downwards, hesitating only a moment before his tongue flickered out to taste the mess he’d created earlier. Poe groaned at the sight but he didn’t stop watching. He didn’t want to miss a moment of this. Then Finn’s large warm hand wrapped around his dick and he couldn’t help the way he closed his eyes and arched up into the touch.

“ _Finn_ ,” he gasped, unable to articulate anything more as Finn began to slowly stroke his hand up and down. He looked down and the delighted smile on Finn’s face was all he needed. He cursed and arched as he came, spilling over Finn’s hand and his own stomach.

Poe slumped down onto the bed as he tried to catch his breath then he looked down at Finn again. His lover had draped himself over his hips and stomach and was staring rather contemplatively at the mess on his hand. When he saw Poe watching him, he grinned and slowly licked his fingers clean.

“Kriffing hell, Finn,” Poe said with a breathless laugh. “You’re killing me here.”

“Am I?” Finn said with a mock innocence that delighted Poe. “Should I stop?”

“Not on your life.” Poe pulled him up into a kiss, licking the taste of himself out of Finn’s mouth. “Where the hell did you learn that?”

Finn shrugged as he settled down against Poe. “Nowhere. I just…” He smiled bashfully. “It just seemed like a good idea.”

“It was a _great_ idea,” Poe said fervently. “I like your ideas. You have the best ideas.”

Finn started to laugh. “Poe… you’re ridiculous.”

Poe’s smile was soft and indulgent. “Yeah, I guess I am.” He cupped the back of Finn’s head and pulled him into another kiss, this one gentle and calm. “And you’re amazing.”

He derailed Finn’s shy protest by rolling them over and grinding down into Finn’s half-hard cock. “Now… let’s see what else you like.”


End file.
